Love with obstacles
by xxredshadowxx
Summary: Dante and Zhalia are getting closer and closer,but a new powerfull enemy makes the team big trouble. Mostly DxZ with some SxL. Please review:)
1. The bad feeling

This is my first story,so don't expect too much:)Enjoy!

Disclamer:I don't own Huntik(What a suprise)

* * *

,,Thank you Metz!"With that the screen went black. At Dante's Holotome appeared a mission card. He took it and put it at his table. In this moment the door opened. He looked at Zhalia who came in and rolled her eyes,followed by Sophie and Lok who were arguing.

,,If you don't stop with your childish fight,I'm going to kick you back to school!"Zhalia said angry and sat down next to Dante. Lok just sat down at the armchair,silent,and Sophie just huffed. Zhalia turned now to Dante with a small smile.,,Next time you're going to pick them up from school!"She said with a nerved voice. Dante just smiled.

,,So,why are we here?A new mission?"Lok asked curios. Dante now turned his head to the other two and smiled.

,,Yes. I just talked to Metz. The mission is to find the titan Lara,the siren. Our informations say that the titan is in a cave in Brazil."Dante informed them. Lok jumped up.

,,Finally!"He said happy. It was true. They hadn't much missions after all what happened. Dante smiled.

,,So when are we leaving?"Sophie asked happy as well.

,,Our plane leaves in 2 hours,that means that you have to be there at time."

The three of them nodded.

,,So then,what are we waiting for?Let's go Soph!"With that he jumped up,pulled Sophie up from the chair and pulled her after her out.,,See ya there!"Was the last thing that they've heard from them. Zhalia sighted and shook her head,but Dante saw her small smile. She turned her head to him and their looks locked. He was looking straight in her hazel eyes.

,,Well,I should go then too."Zhalia said breaking the eye contact and stood up.

,,Oh,yes of course"He said and lead her to the door. He opened it for her and she made her way out. She smiled a last time at him and walked out. He smiled back and closed the door behind her. He sighted. He shook his head with a smile and went upstairs to pack his stuff as well.

2 hours later

They were sitting in the airplane right now. Zhalia was sitting at the window next to Dante,and Sophie with Lok in front of them. Sophie was listening to her MP3 player and read a book,Lok was sleeping,Dante was relaxing and Zhalia was just looking out of the window. She had a bad feeling about this mission. Dante noticed it and laid a hand at her shoulder. She jumped a bit in her seat and turned her head to Dante.

,,Are you alright?You're looking quite thoughtful"He said with a small smile,but Zhalia could see that he was worried.

,,Yes,I am. I'm just a bit tired,that's all"She answered short. She saw in his eyes that he was still worried and didn't believe her. She laid a hand at his arm and looked him straight in his eyes.

,,I'm fine. Really"She said with a gentle voice. He sighted,but finally nodded. She smiled back and turned back to the window. Soon she fell asleep. Dante noticed that something was bothering her and she didn't want to tell him. He looked back to her and noticed that she fell asleep. He took his coat and laid It over her. He smiled and soon fell asleep too.

The flight went like .But they didn't knew that this mission was going to be full of trouble that noone would've expected...

TBC

* * *

Soooo. This was my first chapter. I know , I know it was quite short and in future I'm going to make longer ones. Let's see this chapter as an ,,entry" for the story. Anyway I really have to know what you're thinking about the first chapter,so it would be great if you could review it:)


	2. Mission with troubles

**First of all a huge thanks to everyone who reviewes the first chap.**

**This chapter is longer,so enjoy:)**

* * *

The team was now walking for 3 hours through the Brazilian amazon,in vain. Dante walked in front of them with a map at his Holotome,Sophie of course next to him and Zhalia with Lok behind them. Lok was every time caught in some plants or fell,so Zhalia had to stay behind with him to help him up,because Miss Casterwill,didn't bother,and Dante had to navigate the probably 8th time Lok lost his patience.

"Guys!How much further do we have to go?"Lok asked pushing some vines beside.

"Don't worry Lok,we're almost there"Dante reassured him.

"Oh come on Lok!I thought you've missed the missions!"Sophie said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah,I've missed the adventures and not this plants and vines!"he said a bit nerved.

Zhalia smirked just like Dante.

While the others were walking Zhalia's bad feeling grow. She looked carefull around and slowed a bit down.

She didn't noticed that a vine made it's way from behind toward her. It slowly wraps itself around her waist. At this moment Zhalia felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw the vine making its way up. She wanted to call the others,but it already closed her mouth. Zhalia kicked and pushed around and tried to free herself,but in vain. She looked to the others,who didn't seem to notice it. They just walked further and further. It covered her mouth so,that she wasn't able to breath. She slumped at the ground and felt how she was pulled deeper into the amazon. She had to call the others. With all her strength she fired a Boltflare at it,and to her surprise,it let go for a moment of her mouth. She took her chance and took a deep breath.

"Dante!"She cried before the vine covered her mouth again, and now pulled her more rough back.

As Dante heard the scream,he spun around and looked for Zhalia,just like Lok and Sophie. She wasn't with them anymore. His eyes widened,and without hesitation he ran back in the direction where the scream came from,followed by Lok and Sophie.

"Zhalia!"They called frustrated while running and looking around. Finally they saw her. She was kneeling at the ground. Her mouth covered with a vine,like her waist.

"Zhalia!"Dante called worried. She looked up and met his amber eyes. She looked really pale,like he could pass out every moment. They ran towards her. Dante kneeled down beside her and pulled with all his strength the vine of her mouth. Sophie and Lok tried to fight the other veins as well,which were attacking them now as well. As Dante freed Zhalia,she smiled weak. She leaned her head against his chest and breathed hard.

"Are you alright?"he asked after a time and titled her chin up. She smiled weak but nodded,still trying to catch her breath. Then they heard a scream. They turned their heads to see that the monster vine was pulling Lok away.

"LOK!"Sophie screamed and shot a Raypulse at the vine,which effect had,that it let go of Lok,but made it's way to her now.

"Guys,Let's go!"Lok said a bit panicked and ran toward them. Dante nodded and helped Zhalia up,who was still weakened by the vines. They started to run through the amazon,still followed by the vines,until they reached a cave.

"Come on,let's go in!"Dante said to his team members,and they did so.

As they ran into the cave, Dante turned around to see that the vines slowly made their way back into the amazon.

'Why aren't they following us anymore?'he thought.

Slowly they stopped running and were catching their breaths. Sophie and Lok slumped at the ground,while Zhalia leaned against the cave wall and was cursing under her breath.

Slowly she calmed and took a deep breath.

"Now,where exactly did we end?"Zhalia asked looking around.

Now Sophie and Lok stood up as well. Dante took out his Holotome and scanned the cave they were in. Suddenly Sophie sensed a strong energy. She held her temples and closed her eyes,what caught the attentions of the others.

"I'm sensing a strong energy coming from the inside of the cave."Sophie said pointing into the dark passage. Then a 3D-model from the cave appeared at Dante's Holotme.

"We're in the cave,we're supposed to go before this vine-attack"Dante stated. Zhalia furrowed her brows.

"Great!So what are we waiting for?Let's move!"Lok said excited. Sophie smiled and started to walk with Lok. Dante and Zhalia slowly followed them.

"That's to easy"Zhalia said turning her head to Dante who sighted.

"I know"He just said.

After some more minutes of walking through the dark stone passage they've reached a room made of stone. In the middle of it was a little dark blue shining lake. Behind it was a huge statue of a siren who was sitting at a stone,probably Lara.

"Wow. It looks beautiful!"Sophie said amazed looking around. Even Zhalia was amazed from the beauty of the room. Slowly they made their way to the statue.

"So. Who's going to take the titan?"Sophie asked looking around.

"No one!"A unfamiliar female voice said stepping into the cave. The team turned surprised around and saw woman standing there in red ninja like clothes. The team looked at them surprised.

"Great!First these vines and now these ninja-freaks!"Lok said annoyed.

"Don't you dare to speak like this to us!Attack and get the titan!"Their leader commanded. They nodded and attacked.

The team went into their fight positions,and soon they found themselves in a fight. Dante was fighting against 3 of them,Sophie against 2,like Lok,and Zhalia against their leader.

"Touchram!"Zhalia fired.

"Blood shield!"Her opponent blocked. Zhalia looked a bit surprised. She'd never heard of this spell.

"Shadow slide,Thunder knife!" She called,and hit Zhalia with full force in her stomach.

She flew back and hit a cave wall. It felt like a knife was rammed into her stomach. Dante saw it and his eyes widened in shock. He wanted to go and help her,but two others from them blocked him the way.

"E-ver-fight!"Zhalia called still holding her stomach. The spell healed her physical wound,but the pain was still there. She looked up and saw her opponent smirking.

"I had expected more from the famous Zhalia Moon!"The woman said laughing. Zhalia felt the anger streaming through her veins.

"Shadowspeed,Venomhand!" She called and ran towards the woman,but she jumped beside and and grabbed her at her throat. Zhalia kicked her into her stomach and she let go of her.

Zhalia looked around and saw that the others had their troubles too. She looked at Dante who looked at her with worried eyes,and then punched another. Zhalia looked at the statue,and then back to him. He nodded and understood what she meaned.

Zhalia looked back to her opponent,who ran toward her,with a spell in her hand.

"Raypulse!"Dante fired the spell at her,and she flew at the ground.

Zhalia used her chance and ran toward the statue. She touched it and called the titan.

"Come out,Lara!"Zhalia called and a blue flash appeared. For one moment the cave was blinded with shining blue light.

The next thing they saw was Zhalia standing at the lake,with a huge siren behind her. It had long dark blue wavy hair,shining green eyes,pale blue skin, and wore a knee long blue dress. The others eyes widened.

"Wow!"Lok and Sophie said in union with wide eyes. Dante just smiled.

"Regroup!"The opponent leader called.

"But veronica said-"

"I know what Veronica said,but they've got the titan,and now do what I told you to!"

The other girl nodded and they re-grouped. One of them called a spell and they disappeared in red dust.

Zhalia walked over the lake to the ground and turned around to the titan.

"Thank you Lara."She said smiling. The titan smiled too and nodded. Then it went back into it's amulet,which was around Zhalia's neck.

Zhalia took a deep breath and turned back around to the team.

"Rescue in the last second!"Lok said relieved."These womans were quite strong"He added.

"They used spells I've never heard or read of"Sophie added worried.

"Maybe the council knows more about them. I'm going to ask them,but first we have to go back."He said sighting. Lok's eyes widened.

"Do we have to go through these killer vines again?"He asked remembering what just had happened.

"I don't think that they're attacking us. They're probably controlled by these womans."Zhalia said cold.

"So,then let's make our way back to the plane."Dante said with a small smile .Sophie and Lok started walking,followed by Dante,who supported Zhalia.

After a long walk through the amazon,they've finally reached the plane.

Sophie and Lok slumped next to each other down at their seats,and Dante helped Zhalia down at the seat next to his in the pilot cabin. She smiled.

"Thank you."She said with a tired voice. Dante smiled and put two strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?Does something hurt?"He asked now worried and caressed her cheek with his palm. She smiled.

"I'm fine."She answered with a tired voice,which Dante noticed.

"Try to get some sleep. It was a hard mission."He said warm. She sighted,but finally agreed. He smiled and went to his seat.

Zhalia slowly drifted asleep,like Lok and Sophie already did 2 minutes after they slumped at their chairs and Dante started the plane.

The plane took slowly off and headed venice.

* * *

Meanwhile that a woman in dark clothes sat at a throne in a castle. Around the throne were huge flames.

"Mistress Veronica."A female voice called and slowly walked towards the throne and kneeled down in front of it.

"I hope you've got good news Jane."Veronica said cold.

"I'm afraid not. We've failed to get the titan Lara,but Dante Vale and his team were there,and we did what you told us to."Jane said looking down.

Veronica smirked.

"Excellent. Everything is working just as planned."She said still smirking.

"Jane,you can go. For now."Veronica commanded.

"Yes Mistress."Jean said and left.

"That is going to be interesting."

TBC

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes etc.**

**Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter and be so nice to leave a review^^**


	3. Veronicas first move

**So,here we go with the next chap:)**

**I'm sorry,it took me a bit longer than I expected, you know family and all this stuff...**

**Anyway again a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chaps!I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapters!**

* * *

The team sat in Dante's living room. Lok at the couch next to Sophie and Dante and Zhalia at an armchair. They're giving the report to Metz about the last mission.

"So,you've got the titan?"Metz asked with his German accent.

"Yes we do but we had some troubles on our way."Dante answered his mentor.

"What kind of trouble?"Metz asked surprised. Before Dante could answer,Lok did.

"First we were attacked and chased from some monster vines which were controlled by some freaky woman in ninja spy clothes who fought us back in the cave after this!"He explained a bit angry.

Metz,Dante and Sophie looked puzzled at Lok and Zhalia rose an eyebrow. Lok looked around and noticed the looks.

"What?Did I say something wrong?"He asked confused.

"No Lok. I think you described it perfect." Zhalia said smiling.

Metz looked at Dante with a questioning look.

"First everything went well until we got into a fight with some vines,which chased us to te cave. Then as we wanted to take the titan we got attacked by a group of woman."Dante explained.

"Is everyone alright?"Metz asked suprised.

"Yes,we are. But they were quite strong."Dante said now a bit worried.

"They used spells I've never heard of. Strong spells."Sophie said joining the conversation.

"I'm going to talk with the council about this. Maybe they know more about this. I'll call if I need more information"Metz said with a thoughtful look. Dante nodded and the screen went black.

"That just don't makes any sense!"Sophie complained.

"What do you mean?"Lok asked.

"Well first they lead us through the vines to the cave,then they attack us and when we've got the titan they just leave!"Sophie said thoughtful.

"Maybe they were scared from us?"Lok shrugged.

"They knew us"Zhalia said cold.

Now they turned their heads to her.

"It looks like they were after us and not after the titan."She added sighting.

"But why should they?"Sophie asked surprised. Zhalia rose an eyebrow.

"Revenge,power,world domination,I can continue if you want me to."Zhalia said sarcastic.

"Metz and the council will call if they need something,why don't you go home and rest a bit?"Dante suggested.

"Okay,call if you need something."Lok said smiling and the three walked to the door. Zhalia looked once again back. Dante smiled at her,and she smiled back,and then they left.

As the door closed Dante sighted. Now they had to wait till the council knows more. He hated it to be tapped in the dark. He stood up and walked upstairs in his office. He took his Holotome out and studied the spells they used.

* * *

Zhalia just said goodbye to the kids and was walking now through the alleys of Venice.

It was getting dark. Not that she was afraid from the darkness,it was the opposite,but this time she felt spied. And she knew well about this stuff. She was the best of the best.

After some more minutes of walking,she reached her apartment. It wasn't that huge like that one back in the organization,but it was okay.

As she wanted to open the door with her key,she saw that the door was already a split open. She furrowed her brows and opened the door,slowly. Everything was dark,so she switched the light on. As she did so her eyes widened. The whole apartment was a mess. Clothes and papers laid everywhere around. She walked toward the clothes and put them back. After she cleaned the apartment,she changed in more comfortable clothes and walked back into the living room.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. She was able to take one more step, until she slumped at the floor. The last thing she saw was a silhouette of someone before everything went back.

* * *

It was morning and Dante was still sitting in his office. He was working through the whole night on mission reports,bills etc. Suddenly his mobile rang. He took it and looked at the number.

'Zhalia?' he thought surprised and took it off.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Vale."A female voice said. Dante furrowed his brows. That wasn't Zhalia but her phone number.

"Who are you?"Dante asked short.

"My name is Veronica,Veronica Nero,but I don't think that this is important to you right now,but I think your pretty teammember Zhalia is."She said still calm,but Dante could hear her grinning through the mobile.

"Where is she?"He yelled angry into the phone.

"She's in her apartment,maybe alive,maybe not. Why don't you go and check her yourself?"With that the call ended.

First Dante just stayed like that,until he realized what had just happen. When he did,he jumped up,grabbed his coat and run outside. He ran as fast as he was able to. Maybe it was a trap,but he didn't cared in this pushed people beside,who were in his way and ran directly in the direction of her apartment. He was worried. Pretty much to be exactly.

Who was this woman?why would she do that to them?Who was she?Why did she told him what had happen?

But Dante's mind wasn't in the condition to think straight. Who knows what they've done to her,and that the woman said that she could be dead didn't eased the situation either. Zhalia. Death. At this thought he ran even faster. Now he was running through the last alley until her apartment. He was even able to see it.

'Please be alright!'He thought and ran toward the door.

He stopped infront of it and kicked it open. The door flew out of it's hangs and flew some meters in the room,without even using a spell. The room was dark but he was able to see that everything was a mess. He looked around until he saw a person lying at the ground. Zhalia. He ran toward her and kneeled down beside her.

She was laying at her back. Her hair in her face and her eyes closed. Dante shook her gently and called her name.

"Zhalia?Zhalia,can you hear me?"He called worried,but no reply.

He checked her pulse. It was weak,but she was still alive. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her with him to his apartment.

* * *

Zhalia woke up by something warm at her face. She slowly opened her eyes. As she did so, she was blinded by a sunbeam and closed them again with a groan. Then she felt something warm at her hand,and at her cheek.

"Zhalia?Zhalia are you awake?"a familiar male voice asked gently.

Zhalia opened her eyes again,but now slowly. She saw Dante sitting next to her at the bed. He looked worried and held her hand with his ,and with his other one caressed her cheek. Just then she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was lying in a bed in Dante's house.

"Dante?What happened?"She asked with a low voice.

"I should ask you that. I found you unconscious in your apartment,carried you here,and healed you,but even that was almost impossible. Zhalia,your lungs were poisoned"He said worried.

Her eyes widened a bit.

"I-I don't know. I went back home,and everything was a mess. I cleaned it up and changed. Then I wanted to walk into the livingroom,but felt dizzy,that was when everything became black." She explained with still a low voice.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked still worried.

"Yes,I think so. Thanks to you."She said smiling a small but soft smile at him. He smiled back.

"Everytime again."He said and let his hand go of her cheek.

"How did you find me?"Zhalia asked after some moments and looked straight into his amber eyes. He sighted.

"Yesterday I got a call from a woman. It was from your mobile,so I expected that it was you. She told me where you were and that you would be maybe even dead,then she ended the call. I ran out from the house straight to your apartment. I found you there with a weak pulse and breathing hard,so I carried you here and tried to heal you,which was quite difficult because your lungs were full of poisoned air."He explained not breking the eye contact.

She stood silent. She was to stunned to say anything,but to her luck Dante did.

"You're going to stay here for a while until we know more." He said now with a small smile. As Zhalia wanted to say something,he did.

"No.I want no excuses. It's too dangerous and I have enough rooms."He said stubborn.

Zhalia knew that he was right and that arguing with him wouldn't change anything. She sighted.

"Fine."She said giving up.

Dante smiled.

"Good,now rest a bit. If you need something,call me." He let go of her hand ,smiled a last time at her and went out. He let the door a split open to hear her if she would call him,and left.

Zhalia sighted. Poisoned air? That was something you don't hear often.

'Well I have to do my best out of it.'She thought. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

Dante let the door a split open and made his way downstairs. He walked into the living room and sat down at the couch. He smiled. Zhalia was now staying with him again.

He yawned. He was very tired because he stayed the whole day and night next to Zhalia,just in case. He already told the kids what wanted to come but Dante reassured them that Zhalia was alright,but needed her rest.

He had to prevent that something like that would never happen again to anyone of the team,especially not to Zhalia,but for that he needed to know who this Veronica is and what she wants from them.

Veronica knew their weakpoints,which she was going to use against them in the future...

TBC

* * *

**Well,that's it for now. I really need to know what you think about this chapter. I promise that there will be more DxZ in the next one!Oh and sorry for the lack of action here.I didn't really find a place to put some in here...  
**

**And I apologize again for my mistakes.I finished it at 1am,so you can imagine how I looked the day at school:D**

**So pleeease be so kind and leave a review!;)**


End file.
